Platinum-containing anticancer drugs have attracted the attention of scientists from many countries since Rosenberg and Camp firstly reported the anticancer effect of cisplatinum[Cis-Pt(NH3)2Cl2] in 1969 (Trans. Met. Chem., 1987:14, 77). In the last 30 years, tens of platinum-containing anticancerdrugs have been successfully developed and applied in clinical treatment of cancers, such as Iproplatin (GB1578323), Oxaliplatin (J. Med. Chem., 1978:21, 1315), Ormaplatin (J. Med. Chem., 1978:21, 1315), Labaplatin (EP176005), Carboplatin (GB20244823) and the like. However, these drugs are in advantageous in that their stability in aqueous solution is not so good and thus they cannot used in the form of oral preparations; they have high toxicity to human body and thus result in many serious toxic reactions in stomach, kidney, blood and the like. Therefore, novel cisplatinum-derived compounds without the above-mentioned defects have been investigated by pharmaceutical specialists all over the world for many years, but up to now, there is no substantive progress.
In 1978, J. M. Lehn proposed a new concept that weak intermolecular interactions form supermolecular compounds, that is to say, molecules, when bound via a non-covalent force (such as hydrogen bond, coordination bond, van der Waals force, electrostatic attraction, etc.), form molecular aggregates, which exhibit new physicochemical activities such as selectivity, identifiability and migration, and are named as “supermolecular compound”. C. J. Peterson, D. J. Cram and Lehn were awarded the Nobel Prize for chemistry in 1987 for their great achievements in supermolecular compounds including crown ethers, cryptands and the like (J. M. Lehn, Angew. Chem., Inter. Ed. Engl., 27, 89, 1988). However, researches concerning the chemical structures of the supermolecular drugs proposed by the present inventors have not been disclosed in prior art.